They'd always be okay
by FrostyFingers
Summary: It's a short story and it's Tony centric. About childabuse and hurt/comfort, with a Gibbs I'd really love to have as a dad. Rated T


AN: It's just something that kept coming up in my mind. It's child abuse and it's prob OOC. I still hope you'll enjoy. Since I came to live in the US, my mind keeps giving me ideas so I'm working on another story right now. Stay tuned.

-Flashback-

"Anthony!" The man yelled at the kid. The little boy had tripped over his own feet, sending the glass of cognac he had gotten for his father over the older man's suit. The glass had shattered against the hard wood of the desk and the shards were lying all over the dark red carpet.

"I'm... I... I'm sorry, Sir... I didn't mean to... I'll clean is up." The kid rambled, shaking slightly.

The grey haired man looked furious. "How stupid can someone be? You can't even serve a drink. You'll never amount to anything. You'll end up in the gutter!" He spat, while pulling his belt out of the loops of his pants. "Drop the pants and bend down. Hands at your side."

The boy's eyes widened. "I... I'm sorry, Sir. Please, I'm sorry!"

"Enough! Lose the pants and bend over! Right now!"

The boy only hesitated for a moment, before doing what his father had told him to do. He closed his eyes, as he felt tears pooling in them. He winced when he heard the snapping of the leather as his father folded the belt once. The kid steadied himself for the first blow, but the breath caught in his throat as the strap hit his behind.

The little boy was used to this by now, but it still hurt like hell. He had to take his punishment in silence, or it would be even worse. He tried to block out the events and was relieved that it actually worked some. He took a shuddering breath when his father threw the belt on his desk. "Go to your room."

Tony obeyed immediately. His bottom was blazing and he had to lie on his stomach. He buried his face into his pillow and let the tears flow...

-End flashback-

"DiNozzo!" The agent in question winces when he heard the shout. It had only been six months since he'd started working with NCIS. He immediately dropped his fist and let go of the suspect in their current murder investigation, when he felt Gibbs grab him at his collar.

His boss pulled him away and pushed him into the next wall. His head connected painfully with the concrete, but he bit back a groan.

"What the hell is going on here?" Everyone turned towards the door. Director Morrow looked angrily at the young agent.

"Director -" Gibbs tried, but the older man didn't listen.

"Agent DiNozzo, my office. Now!" He shouted before stalking away.

Just then Tony realized that he might lose his job, because he control his emotions. He let his past interfere with his work. The young man bit his lips, before straightening up and following the director.

Once inside the office, Tony felt like being back in school and being called into the principal's office. No words were spoken for a few minutes. He heard the door open and shut.

"Agent Gibbs?"

"Agent Pacci took over, Sir." Gibbs answered.

"Good." Morrow said and then looked at the younger agent. "What the hell was that, Agent DiNozzo? Do you realized that I could have your badge for that?"

Tony winced and shifted his weight. He looked at his shoes, swallowing hard.

"I should just fire you."

Tony's head shot up then. He loved his job. He didn't know what he'd do if he got fired.

"Hand over your badge and your gun." The director ordered.

The young Italian felt his throat closing up. He felt his eyes burning as he tried hard to keep his emotions in check. Then he took his gun and badge and placed both items on the desk.

"Sign this." Tony did as he was told. "You're dismissed." He only hesitated for a second, before walking out of the room.

Morrow sighed. "The kid's a wreck. He didn't even notice that he signed up for the annual Christmas party that you guys always miss. He seems to be in shock."

Gibbs nodded. "I'll take care of it." He said, before taking the items in front of him. "Thanks, Tom."

NCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs went down the stairs and saw his agent at the elevator. The door opened just as the senior agent arrived. He pushed the young man inside and his the button towards the garage.

"1900 my place. And you better be there, DiNozzo!" He growled.

Gibbs wasn't surprised to see the young agent already standing in front of his house. The man didn't look good. He was pale and a fine line of sweat was visible on his forehead.

The former marine, pretending not to care, didn't say anything when he passed the Italian and opened the door, walking straight towards his basement.

Tony knew that he'd better follow soon; Gibbs didn't like to be kept waiting. He slowly made his way down the stairs, stopping at the second to last one.

Gibbs leaned against his work bench. "What the hell were you thinking? Damn it, DiNozzo! That was the stupidest thing you've ever done! Are you out of your mind?"

Tony winced. "Gibbs, I-"

"Sit down and shut the fuck up!"

The young man obeyed immediately. It was quiet for five full minutes, then Tony couldn't take it any longer. "I'm sorry I'll leave you shorthanded, Gibbs..." He swallowed hard. "Where do you want to do it?" He asked, taking his belt from the loops.

Gibbs looked up and frowned at his young agent. "What?"

Tony raised the hand in which he held the piece of leather.

The former marine looked unbelieving. "What's wrong with you?"

"I thought... uh..." He looked at the belt. Of course Gibbs wouldn't use a belt. He probably wanted to his him with his fists. He dropped the belt and stood up. "Where?" His voice broke a little at the end. He knew Gibbs could hit hard. The former marine had taught him how to fight, after Tony almost got killed in a struggle against some criminal in his first few weeks at NCIS.

"Where?" Gibbs echoed. "Where what?" And then it hit him. "You think I want to hit you?"

"You... you don't?" The young man's tone scared Gibbs a little.

"You really think I'd hit you?" He walked towards the boy who was like a son to him. Even after that short amount of time. The boy had just grown on him.

"I... I screwed up and you don't want to punish me?"

The senior agent raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you'll be punished, believe me." He said, gently gripping the young man's chin. Tony flinched, expecting a blow. "Hey!" The call made him open his eyes again. Gibbs still had a gentle grip on his chin. He tapped the young man's forehead with his index finger. "Sometimes I wonder just what the hell's going on in there." He risked a smile. "You'll be doing all the schlepping for a month."

"I thought I was fired." Tony's eyes were wide.

Gibbs cocked his head. "You think I'll let the best agent I've ever worked with be fired, because he got too close to the case?"

Tony released a breath he didn't even know he'd held and dropped his head. Gibbs let his hand slip to the back of Tony's neck, caressing the warm skin.

"Just remember rule #10, DiNozzo."

The young man looked at him. "That's a tough one, Boss."

That one word made him smile a little. "Tony?"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Why did you think I'd hit you?"

Tony's face fell. He trusted Gibbs, but he hated talking about his past.

"Your father?" The look in his friend's eyes told him everything. "I'm not your father." The young Italian looked even worse and he suddenly found his shoes very fascinating. "Because..." Gibbs raised Tony's head with a finger under his chin. "If I were, this wouldn't have happened to you, Tony."

The longing look in those normally joyful hazel eyes made the former marine's heart ache. He couldn't stop himself. He hugged the young man, trying to erase the pain. He felt Tony stiffen, but he wouldn't let go. "I'll never let you down, son."

These words seemed to do the trick. Tony wound his arms around Gibbs's back, Taking the older man's jacket in a vice grip. He put his face into the crook of Gibbs' neck, making snuffing noises. How could anyone NOT love the kid?

The fact that Gibbs didn't push him away, made Tony sigh contently and Gibbs smiled and caressed the bump on the back of Tony's head. 'Bump?'

"Tony?" He pulled back and turned the younger man's head a little to get a better look. "When did this - Ah hell..." He remembered pushing Tony against the wall.

"It's fine, Boss. Doesn't hurt."

Gibbs used his fingers to open Tony's eyelids a little. "Headache, nausea, dizziness?"

"I'm fine, Boss."

The older man glared at him. "You always say that. Now answer the question."

"Boss, I'm fine. Really. No concussion."

Gibbs sighed. "I shouldn't have pushed you." 'I'm sorry.' in Gibbs' speak.

Tony nodded. "You're gonna work on the boat tonight?" 'We're good.'

"Sure. Need to finish it sometime. You're gonna help me?"

"Me? Oh, no. No, no. I'd rather not."

"I need a hand."

"Boss, let me just sit here and watch. I'm no good at this stuff. Trust me. I'd only damage it."

"Tony, I want you to help me."

He would never tell his boss no. "I'll ruin it." He argued softly.

"No, you won't. I'll teach you." Gibbs turned and walked towards the work bench, hearing Tony following him.

"You're a great teacher, Boss. I bet you'd be a great dad, too." He confessed, smiling shyly; his cheeks turning pink.

Maybe he'd tell Tony about Shannon and Kelly one day. He smiled a little and then clapped Tony on the back. "Come on, my eager puppy, we'll start with this." He held up the sanding paper.

"Good choice, Boss. Can't do much damage with it." He only half-joked. Gibbs gave him a pointed look. "Not gonna damage it. Got it, Boss." He took the offered tool.

"Just one thing, Tony. Always with the grain."

"On it, Boss."

Gibbs squeezed the young man's arm. Praising him softly. They were okay. They'd always be.

AN: Thank you for reading. I wish you all a Merry Christmas!


End file.
